


Privacy

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rickyl, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Rick, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mind if I join you? Need to talk to you 'bout some stuff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky_Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/gifts).



> This is my take on the following prompt sent to me by [Vicky_Strife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife) ([vickystrife](http://vickystrife.tumblr.com) on tumblr):  
> "The one time Daryl took a shower in the prison and thought he was alone" or "in which Rick is totally at ease talking to Daryl about important stuff naked but the redneck is super self conscious wrapped in his towel and has a difficult time trying to look the leader in the eye"  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and as always, don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

It might have been the middle of summer, but Daryl had a distant feeling that today might as well have been Christmas as he pushed open the door to the communal bathroom, only to find it devoid of occupants, not a single soul in sight. The hunter had been a little wary of showering here ever since the merger with Woodbury, avoiding it as much as possible unless it was empty, and otherwise going out to the nearest water hole to freshen up. He had always been hesitant to change in front of the others, and it had taken a lot of time for him to get used to it, but now that there were new people here, there was not a single ounce of privacy left in the prison, and he felt like some things might be better off remaining private. Like his privates, actually. And the rest of his body. But especially his privates.

The redneck grunted as he removed his mud riddled clothes, aching muscles straining with the effort and reminding him of his earlier scuffle with a couple of walkers. He had been out on a hunt for a few days – on the trail of a large buck that would feed them for at least a week – when he had been taken by surprise by two geeks sitting in the tree he was crouched next to. The pair had been dormant, had probably died up in that oak and stayed there because of the lack of activity, but the smell of fresh meat that had been Daryl had woken them up, and the two roamers had fallen down on him, hard.

The archer had been pinned down to the floor by the dead weight, scrambling to get a hold of his hunting knife to get rid of the walker lying on top of him and preventing him from reaching for his crossbow. He had sunk the blade in between the pair of freakishly translucent eyes just in time to avoid a bite to his throat, the other biter still struggling to get to him from under his buddy's corpse. It took great effort for Daryl to throw the limp geek off of him, his shoulder punishing him with a disgusting pop, making him cry out and recoil to avoid the onslaught of the remaining walker.

He barely had the time to stab the creature's temple before it got to him, the rotting body going slack on top of him, dead weight pushing down on his already injured shoulder. It had taken everything Daryl had in him to crawl from under the geeks and lean against the nearest tree, same one that had previously held them, forcing him to take a break for a solid half an hour. Or at least until Merle's voice in his head had told him to stop being such a monumental pussy, and to get his ass back to work.

The hunter stepped out of his pants, wrapping the ratty towel he had brought with him around his hips for some form of modesty before starting on the last article of clothing: his shirt. Daryl bit his lip harshly in order to stifle a miserable groan as he shrugged out of his sleeveless flannel, the garment falling to a heap on the floor, leaving him panting from the pain. The redneck rubbed his shoulder with his good arm, wincing at the touch but forcing himself to go through it so he could find it in himself to bunch up his dirty rags and throw them in the hamper, before stopping dead in his tracks upon picking up a voice he had not expected to hear, at least not in here.

“Mind if I join you? Need to talk to you 'bout some stuff.” Rick was hovering by the door, his hand still firmly planted on it in case the archer rejected his offer, making it clear that the choice was his to make and that the older man would not force his presence on him.

“Sure, whatever. What'd ya wanna talk 'bout?” Daryl made to shrug but his slight attempt at moving his shoulder shot pain through his arm like wildfire, making him wince once again, his face contorting in a seemingly alarming grimace, judging by the other man's reaction to it.

“That happened on your hunt? Lemme take a look.” The former deputy inquired, closing the door behind him before walking over, the younger man nodding once to confirm what had happened, and a second time once the other was close enough, allowing him to touch him.

Rick was on him in a matter of seconds, deft hands brushing over his shoulder before strong fingers dug into it, making the hunter growl in pain and flinch away from the leader's touch, only to be yanked back by his good arm. Rick's own version of a growl pinned him in place as he took a firm hold of his shoulder and proceeded by massaging it, pushing and pulling on the stiff joint in order to relieve the pain, Daryl letting out a sigh of relief after a few minutes.

“Thanks, man. Been hurtin' like a bitch since I got back.” The redneck nodded his thanks as he tested his arm, shifting it a few times, only experiencing a moderate amount of pain, dull compared to the kind he was feeling before the leader had started working on his shoulder.

“No problem. Any other injury I should know 'bout?” Rick jested, a smirk pulling the side of his lips upwards only to disappear behind his shirt as he tugged it off, tossing it on the nearest dry surface before working on his belt, unbuckling it in one swift motion.

The only answer the former deputy got was a shake of the head, right before Daryl turned away from him, crossing his arms over his chest in what Rick had come to know was a display of stress. The older man, who had just gotten rid of his boots and pants, raised an eyebrow at the sight. The archer was acting a little more distant than he was used to, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had done anything to anger him recently, but nothing came to mind. Rick decided to shrug it off as he pumped some water before stepping under the nearest shower head, welcoming the feeling of the spray of lukewarm water hitting his body after a long day of yard work.

* * *

 

“Was thinking 'bout making a run to that steel factory Glenn said he'd seen the other day, maybe find stuff to reinforce the fences, you know?” The former deputy tilted his head back after he was done speaking, closing his eyes as countless drops of water came down on his face, washing away the dirt caked in fine lines and unruly curls.

Daryl was standing a few feet away from the other man, worrying his lip as he debated whether or not he should get in the shower as well, instead of staring at his very naked leader like some kind of creep. The hunter had been nursing feelings for Rick for a long time now, his little crush – if he could still call it that – had developed a few hours after their first meeting, back in Atlanta, and had steadily grown stronger over the years. It had changed from a mere infatuation to full blown passion in a few months, and it was now near impossible for him to contain himself around the very, _very_  naked older man.

Sighing to himself, the redneck signaled he had heard what Rick was saying with a very vague “mmh” before finally dropping his towel and sliding under the next shower head. The water hitting his face felt like a blessing after days of walking around in so much filth it had started to feel like a second skin, and Daryl barely even registered the satisfied groan slipping out of his mouth. Or at least not until the other man's gaze boring into the side of his head made him look in his direction, finding a playful smirk on the leader's full lips, paired with a curious quirk of his brow.

“Haven't had a chance ta shower in three days, feels nice is all.” The archer simply shrugged before pushing his hair out of his face, his eyes locking with Rick's. The eye contact lasted all of three seconds before the younger man felt compelled to look away, lest his body started reacting in unwanted ways at how intense the leader's stare was.

“You don't really shower here anymore. Why's that?” Rick nodded in the other man's direction, still staring at him with those strangely blue eyes of his, waiting for the hunter to return his gaze, hoping to be able to read into his eyes what he could not in his words, as he often did.

“Just ain't comfortable here.” Daryl shrugged again, keeping his eyes locked with Rick this time, watching the man tilt his head slightly, processing his answer.

“Even with me?” The leader raised a brow questioningly, watching the redneck's every move, registering the slight shock passing through his face a split second before his mask of composure had come back around to erase it.

“S'not what I said.” The younger man worried his lip between his teeth before looking away once again, his too long hair sliding down over his eyes and hiding them from view, yet still displaying the discreet blush creeping up on his cheeks for Rick to see.

“I know that. But you're ok with me here, right?” Rick tried again, taking a step closer to the other man, searching his face and noticing the increasing redness at the top of his cheekbones, contrasting with the darkness of the strands of hair sticking to his brow, the water turning them almost black.

“'M goddamn peaches. That what ya want me ta say, hu?” Daryl was scowling now, staring hard at the former deputy like some kind of caged animal ready to pounce, daring him to take one more step towards him.

Which Rick did, leaving the comforting warmth of the water to crowd in on the archer, looking to tame the beast he knew lay bare beneath that frown. He lifted a hand with every intent to push away the locks of hair obscuring the redneck's eyes, only to be met with a flinch, making the older man's brow furrow. He kept his hand mid-air for a few seconds before trying again, this time successfully brushing his fingers through wet hair, revealing cobalt eyes he had not once seen so dark in the years they had known each other, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight.

The quick flash of tongue over pink lips had Daryl frowning even further as he felt a familiar warmth taking over his mind, awakening parts of his body he was trying his hardest to keep sound asleep – to no avail. Rick's gaze shifted almost imperceptibly from the archer's to a lower point, the movement barely lasting a second before finding the younger man's eyes again, pupils blown wide by thoughts the leader wanted nothing more than to hear whispered in his ear.

“What's on your mind?” The tone of Rick's voice was one the hunter had never heard before, low and rough and plain  _predatory,_ making his breath hitch and his heart go wild, what felt like all of his blood rushing downwards and making his already painful erection ache furthermore.

The redneck shook his head, the only answer coming to mind being a chorus of  _you, you bastard,_  making it impossible for him to formulate coherent words, especially now that the leader had a hand in his hair, cupping the back of his head, preventing him from getting away and pulling him forward at the same time. Their eyes locked once again, black with desire except for an identical sliver of blue in each pair, Rick's voracious gaze peeling away the layers of doubt in the archer's like weathered paint.

“If you don't wanna tell me, show me.” The older man's free hand found the other's, fingers ghosting over one another before locking together as Rick took another step towards the hunter, their bodies aligned yet still not touching, the very few points of contact driving Daryl mad with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, the younger man closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Rick's so timidly the leader had trouble associating the gentleness of the touch with the hunter's otherwise rough nature. The former deputy's response to the kiss was to deepen it, unlacing their fingers in order to grab the other's waist, pulling him in close enough to make Daryl gasp as every inch of their bodies came in contact. The redneck's arms came up to wrap themselves around Rick's neck, one of his hands losing itself in the locks of wet hair at the back of his head.

* * *

 

The archer had next to no idea how long the kiss had lasted, but he was pretty sure that at least five minutes had passed between their embrace in the middle of the bathroom and their current position, his back pressed mercilessly against the cold tile as Rick ravished his neck with nips and kisses – all the while fisting both of their cocks at an agonizingly slow pace. Daryl's breath was a ragged mess, mirroring the leader's haggard panting against his throat as his teeth scraped over sensitive skin, making the hunter gasp for air and his hold on the older man's nape and shoulders tighten.

“Shit, Rick. I ain't gonna last long if ya keep-” Daryl's words were cut short by his own voice, the redneck hearing himself hiss out a very creative curse as the other man's thumb pushed right beneath his slit, the back of his head hitting the wall with a dull thud as he threw it back.

Biting down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning again, the younger man exhaled shakily, trying to regulate his breathing along with his uncontrollable heartbeat, hoping to delay the mind-blowing orgasm he knew was almost there. But Rick's hand on his shaft was making it increasingly difficult for him to hold back, and a perfect little twist of his wrist had him coming in thick spurts all over them both, a blissed out moan escaping his lips as he gripped the leader's wet curls tight enough to  _hurt,_ the hiss that followed going straight to his still twitching cock.

“Fuck. God, fucking  _fuck._ I didn't mean ta... Fuck.” Daryl was staring wide-eyed at the other man, horrified by his very poor performance and wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die, especially when he felt the leader's still very hard length twitch against his softening one.

Rick said nothing except for a quiet “shh” against the hunter's lips, claiming them with his own as he pressed himself against the other man fully. Groaning low in his throat at the slight friction on his stiff cock, the former deputy gave a tentative roll of his hips, making them both hiss – in over-stimulation for the redneck, and pleasure for the leader. Still, Daryl held him as close as he could, grinding against him to relieve the tension. The older man broke the kiss to growl hungrily, lust filled eyes locking on his in a silent promise of “I am going to  _wreck_ you”, the look alone enough to send shivers down the archer's spine.

“Turn around.” The command went straight to Daryl's spent cock and as he turned to face the wall, he could not help but think that this was it, this was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to take it back. His breathing was erratic, coming in short bursts, up until he felt hands spreading his cheeks apart and stopped breathing altogether, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming.

The younger man felt something alright, but it was not pain. It was hot, heavy, and pulsing against the cleft of his ass, rubbing against his entrance yet not prodding or pushing in, just sliding over it, and Daryl's whole body relaxed as he realized that Rick had other plans – ones that did not involve hurting him. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt the other man's chest pressed flush against his scarred back, warm lips finding the back of his neck at the same time as calloused hands clasped his own, tightly fisted against wet tile.

Relaxing his fists, the hunter let the older man intertwine their fingers and rolled his head to the side to expose his neck further, Rick taking the initiative to lay open-mouthed kisses all the way up to his jaw. They stayed like this for a while, the leader groaning softly as he kept rocking against Daryl's back, stilling his hips just long enough to bring their arms to the younger man's chest, wrapping them around him in a possessive gesture.

Resuming his movements, the former deputy sighed happily, his breath quickening as his girth dragged between toned cheeks, slow enough to make him grit his teeth, yet still fast enough to bring him to completion with a couple more thrusts. His hips stuttered as he splattered the small of the other's back with his come, his groan muffled as he buried his nose in wet hair, inhaling a scent that was so distinctly  _Daryl_  the smell was making him feel dizzy with affection.

Rick tightened his embrace, sliding his lips from the redneck's hair to his ear, breath ghosting over it briefly as he leaned in to nuzzle Daryl's cheek. The older man felt the curve of a smile against his nose for a few seconds before the archer turned his head slightly, brushing his lips against Rick's in an invitation for a kiss. The leader responded immediately, pressing his mouth to the corner of the other's at an angle so awkward it had both men chuckling softly before letting go of one another. Shifting to adopt a more comfortable position, Daryl found himself with his back against the wall and Rick in his arms once again, lips locked and fingers tangled in wet curls.

“Came here ta get clean, Grimes, not dirty.” The younger man jested, a smirk tugging at the corner of his kiss-swollen lips as he stared at the other man, referring to the mess he had just made dripping down his ass in creamy ropes, only to end up smeared on the back of his thighs.

The former deputy chuckled, all but dragging his lover under the now cold spray of the nearest shower head, the pair hissing as icy droplets of water hit their overheated skin in harsh streams. One look at the hunter had Rick reaching for the bar of soap, and together they proceeded by washing one another, all the while stealing kisses, threats of “don't drop the soap, Daryl” slipping out every now and then, making the redneck scoff and flick water into the older man's eyes.

If anyone had seen them come out of the bathroom holding hands a few minutes later, no one had commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
